Me debes un trago
by cereza94
Summary: harta es poco, porque jodidos me tienen que fastidiar con la boda de Sai a mi me tiene muy sin cuidado lo que haga ese baka... nunca tomo alcohol ni nada por el estilo pero hoy la idea se me hacia demasiado tentadora... e irme a la cama con un sexy azabache por una noche también era demasiado tentador...
1. Chapter 1

Ya estaba harta cansada y demasiado fastidiada para seguir con esto; puta madre en verdad, todos me tenían hasta la madre con sus estupideces. que si me dolía? que si impediría la boda? que si el hijo era o no de ese inbesil?... a mi que coños me importaba?

Nunca tomo alcohol ni nada por el estilo pero hoy la idea se me hacia demasiado tentadora, ya mi mal humor rondada con aura asesina por toda la puta universidad y hasta en mi jodido departamento. las llamadas de mis amigas, de mis padres y hasta de mi jodida hermanita me tenían asqueada. como jodidos les digo y les hago entender que el muy inbesil de Sai se puede casar y tener hijos con cuanta vieja le pase por enfrente, incluida esa vaca que ahora tiene por esposa. y es que como diablos mis padres y todos los demás no entienden que a Sai solo lo use para olvidarme y tenerme alejada de mi gran amor Sasori pero ya ni el idiota ese pelirrojo me atrae.

Que una mujer no puede decir estar sola y soltera porque esta harta de idiotas celosos y posesivos, joder que no se dan cuenta de que no estamos en la época de las cavernas, que no soy una propiedad solo porque diga que acepte ser su novia. ningún inbesil puede decirme que hacer, ni como vestirme, a quien hablar y con quien que no, ni a mi padre se lo permito, menos a un idiota cresidito de ego y estúpido de nacimiento.

Solo quiero dejar este maldito mal humor así que es mejor que tome mi motocicleta deportiva y salga a buscar un bar, antes de que mate a la próxima idiota que me llame para tratar de consolarme por el hecho de que Sai se casa hoy con la vaca esa que se consiguió de novia después de que lo termine por enfermo.

Camine hacia la puerta y tome mi chaqueta de cuero y mis llaves, le di un fuerte portazo para cerrar la maldita puerta de mi depa. baje al estacionamiento y me dirigí a mi moto, ni siquiera mire al guardia, hoy mi educación se fue al callo. encendí la moto y me amado motor ronroneo con rapidez, a como amaba esa moto y la adrenalina que me consumía cuando la montaba.

Iba a mas de 100 por toda la ciudad buscando un buen bar en el cual tomar un rato y olvidarme de todo. al girar en no se que calle vi un despampanante letrero elegante que decía: Apology. el lugar se veía bueno lo malo era de quien era el jodido lugar, digo el muy inbesil de Sasori a todo negocio lo llamaba APOLOGY (el y su puta falta de imaginación) suspire con pesadez busque el estacionamiento y deje mi moto ahí y me dirigí a la gran fila pero esperar nunca ha sido mi fuerte así que con paso decidido que se notaba en el sonar de mis tacos en el pavimento llegue al principio de la fila. mire a Deidara a la cara y este me sonrió.

-Me dejas pasar- me escaneo todo el cuerpo al final el muy idiota siempre me miro así aunque Sasori lo moliera a golpes por eso.

-Por supuesto preciosa- me susurro al oído y abrió la cadena dejando un estrecho hueco para que pasara, y mi cuerpo ligeramente se pego al de él. escuche con fastidio como la bola de niñatos jodía por que entraba sin hacer fila. - para ti hermosa, hay pase vip- sonrió y su aliento topo en mi boca.

-Gracias querido- le dije al mirarlo a los ojos. él dio un paso al frente y se pego a mi más. pude notar su entrepierna abulta chocar en mi vientre y sonreí de lado.

-Si necesitas diversión, ven a buscarla- y soltó una carcajada entregándome una pulsera neón de plastiquito.

Le sonreí coqueta y me adentre en el antro, me fui directo a la zona vip y pude ver a Sasori en ella, me acomode en la barra lo más lejos de él, no quería recaídas y menos en este momento.

- Un vodka por favor- le dije al barman tranquilamente, mientras escaneaba el lugar, una planta más pequeña que la de abajo, sillones de cuero y poca gente, nadie bailaba a diferencia de la parte de abajo, de pronto un aroma varonil lleno mis fosas nasales y me di cuenta que un hombre se había sentado a mi lado, pidió un whisky en las rocas y el barman se lo extendió junto a mi vodka. solo que el barman se equivoco y nos dio el trago equivocado.

Yo tome su vaso y se lo extendí, pero el ya se había tomado de un trago el mío, lo mire de mala manera y el levanto su rostro hacia mi. el hombre era guapo y mucho, tenia una nariz recta, piel blanca igual o más que la mía, que resaltaba perfecto con sus labios carnosos pero masculinos y su cabello un tanto largo negro azabache que estaba despeinado y revuelto y por ultimo tenía unos ojos negros como pozos sin fondo, que hacia que mirarte en ellos fuera de lo más excitante.

El hombre era muy sexy y cuando me miro su trago en mi mano, no pude resistir y me lo tome de un trago igual que el hizo con el mio, el sonrió de lado y me perdí en sus ojos.

-Me debes un trago- dijo sin mucha emoción, mientras su mirada vagaba por mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mis senos, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que me blusa mostraba mucho escote y me sorprendí, yo jamas usaba cosas demasiado provocativas y mi blusa era holgada si, pero un tanto transparente y con una raja-dita en el pecho, que deja ver el inicio de mis senos.

-Y tu me debes el mirarme a la cara- soltó una leve carcajada y me miro pícaro, su mirada iba y venia de mis ojos a mis senos. - te gusta lo que ves?- le dije directamente cuando poso sus ojos en mis ojos.

-Si mucho, que me dejaras ver más o que?- su voz retadora me encanto de sobremanera y en sus palabras se encontraba la proposición perfecta para olvidarme de todo por una noche. me levante de mi asiento y camine a las escaleras el me siguió después de pagar nuestros tragos, baje lentamente sintiendo como sus pasos me seguían de cerca. llegue a la puerta y un rubio me miro deseoso.

-Saku, quieres que te acompañe?- me dijo pícaro Deidara al pasar cerca de él. lo mire algo divertida y negué con la cabeza y rió - tal vez la próxima preciosa- y me aventó un beso.

-Eres una coqueta S-A-K-U- deletreo mi nombre de forma ronca y sensual, solté una carcajada y camine al estacionamiento, monte mi moto y lo vi en la entrada del estacionamiento mirándome atentamente. mi motor ronroneo al prender mi amada moto y la guié hasta él.

-Te llevo algún lado guapo?- de donde me salio lo casanova, quien sabe, pero su mirada me indico que le encanto y monto mi moto de inmediato. -disculpa que no te ofrezca, casco pero no suelo usarlo- el sonrió de lado y me tomo de la cintura.

Tendré que agarrarme muy fuerte- y pego su pecho a mi espalda y eso despertó un cosquilleo en mi vientre y ayude a que sus manos rodearan por completo mi cintura. ya listos arranque la moto. -vamos a mi departamento Saku- ronroneo en mi oído y yo no pude negarme, me indico el camino y pronto estuvimos en su edificio uno muy bonito, no muy lejos del mio.

Me indico su lugar de estacionamiento y moto quedo junto a un hermoso mustang negro, mire a mi acompañante y me dedico una sonrisa torcida indicando que era de él. caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio y el conserje lo saludo como joven Uchiha, al menos ya sabía su apellido como el mi diminutivo; caminamos al elevador y el presiono el botón del ultimo piso.

Cuando entramos y se cerraron las puertas me tomo de la cintura posesiva mente y hasta algo salvaje, cosa que extrañamente me gusto y me arrincono entre la pared del diminuto elevador y él, bajo su vista a mis senos con hambre en la mirada. subió sus manos a mis senos y los estrujo, lo mire divertida.

-U-C-H-I-H-A detente, estamos en un elevador- me miro divertido y burlón, y los apretó más, con calma sus manos delinearon mis senos con lujuria y no pude evitar suspirar. me beso muy pasional y yo solo trate de seguirlé el furioso beso, sus labios eran maravillosos, su lengua lamia mi labio inferior y entraba a mi boca, dejándome atontada por el calor que producía en mi cuerpo.

El elevador se abrió y a trompicones salimos del elevador, besándonos salvaje mente, ya le había agarrado el ritmo y no lo pensaba perder. me tomo por las pompas y me cargo, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos en su cuello. quien sabe como abrió la puerta y caímos en la alfombra, yo sobre él y dio el portazo con el pie.

Me miro divertido y dio la vuelta quedando yo abajo de su cuerpo, me miro fijamente y de la pequeña abertura en mi blusa tiro rompiéndola en dos, di un suspiro de sorpresa y lo mire ceñuda, pero poco le importo. beso mi piel dejando un ardor y calor demasiado excitante. mis manos volaron a su chaqueta y se la quite, el hizo lo mismo con la mía. Mi sujetador de encaje negro le hizo compañía a mi chaqueta y ni siquiera supe como me lo quito, lo mire y el veia mis pechos embobado.

-Me encanta tus senos, ahh! son perfectos- dijo mientras que sus manos los tomaban en sus manos con cuidado y los apretaba, no pude reprimir el gemido que salio de mi boca, ni siquiera cuando mordía mi labio. bajo hasta mi oído -No te reprimas, quiero oírte gemir- mi cara se coloreo y lamió mis senos otro gemido salio de mi, no lo podía evitar su mano izquierda masaje-aba mi seno derecho de una forma tan excitante, que me volvía loca; y ni que hablar de las atenciones que resivía mi seno izquierdo con su lengua, que no le daba tregua a mi pezón, se levanto y pensé que dejaría descansar, pero me equivoco y solo invirtió el papel, ahora mi seno derecho era lamido y hasta mordido y el izquierdo lo atendía sus grandes manos. -tu seno derechos es más grande y jugoso, aunque el izquierdo no se queda atrás-

Mis manos le quitaron la playera y lo empuje lentamente porque me quede un tanto embobada por lo bien marcado que tenia el abdomen, me miro burlón y se paso la lengua por los labios, me acomode sobre él y empece a besar su cuello, bajando lento por su clavícula y lo oí gruñir cuando mis senos tocaban su abdomen descubierto, baje por en medio de su pecho y deje saliva por todo el lugar, baje un poco más rápido a su pantalón y lo desabroche lento.

Pero el me quito y termino quitárselo él solo, me miro y sus manos desesperadas quitaron mi jeans, mire algo hambrienta su erección y sonrió de lado de nuevo, juro que empezaba a amar esa maldita sonrisa torcida y excitante, me cargo de nuevo y llegamos a su habitación. me deposito en su cama y se quito el bóxer ante mis atentos ojos, su pene era enorme pero hermoso, se acomodo sobre mi y su punta dio de lleno contra mi aun cubierta intimidad.

Yo estaba más que húmeda, lo quería ya y el me torturaba, restregando su pene en mi húmeda cavidad, sus manos pasaron por mis costados y bajo lentamente mis pantaletas de encaje, lo mire suplicante y al terminar de quitármelas, entro de lleno en mi.

Un gran gemido escapo de mis labios y en susurros me decía que gimiera más alto, para él. yo lo obedecí en cuanto comenzó a entrar y salir de mi con lentitud, esto me estaba matando quería mas y mas rápido. di vuelta en la cama y quede encima de él, me miraba divertido y comencé a cabalgarlo rápido, mucho podía sentir como su punta llegaba a lo más alto de mi vagina.

Mi boca no paraba de gemir era incesante el placer, recorría cada musculo de mi cuerpo, sus manos estaban ancladas a mi cintura y apretaban ligeramente mientras yo sentía como el orgasmo estaba próximo.

UCHIHA!- grite a todo pulmón, mientras el gruñía apretando mis senos ahora, no pude más y me desplome sobre él, mientras sentía como su semen me llenaba por completo y su pene poco a poco volvía a su estado de flacidez.

-Por cierto me llamo Sasuke- me dijo aun jadeando, tratando de controlar su respiración, la cual estaba igual de agitada que la mía.

Sakura Haruno- le dije y me sonrió, mientras me abrazaba y tapaba nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas negras de su enorme cama, termine durmiendo en sus brazos.

Sentí la luz del sol en la cara y poco a poco y sin despertar al Uchiha, se solté y camine hacia la puerta, tome poco a poco mis ropas y me vestí, pero al ponerme mi blusa, tuve que tomar la playera de Sasuke porque rompió la mía, escuche ruidos, tome mi chaqueta y salí corriendo a tomar el elevador. llegue al estacionamiento y encendí mi moto, y me sentí idiota pero ya no había nada que hacer.


	2. Me debes una respuesta SAKURA

Suspire como novena vez en la noche, estaba sentada frente al televisor con una tonta película romántica junto a un bote de helado de napolitano; aunque haya pasado una entera, desastrosa y mendiga semana, yo seguía sin poderme sacarme de la cabeza a ese Uchiha. Varias veces en la semana me sorprendí merodeando por su departamento en mi moto; digo no es como que yo lo vigilará o ¿sí? Pero salía a dar una vuelta en mi moto y cuando menos lo pensaba ya estaba enfrente de su edificio.

Me siento híper tonta; en cuanto me daba cuenta salía como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí. Además uso su playera como ahorita, en pantis y con su playera, era como mejor me gustaba andar por mi departamento, cómodamente, la verdad es que por más que me negara a aceptarlo, la playera tenía aún su perfume y eso era lo que me fascinaba.

Sonó el bendito timbre,me levante con toda la pesadez del mundo fui y mire por el agujero de la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, Sasuke estaba afuera, (¿cómo demonios supo donde vivía?, no sabía si abrirle o no), pero cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, Abrí ligeramente la puerta, solo para sacar mi cabeza, mi cabello revoltoso se dejaba ver de lado junto con mi cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba a salvo adentro. Sasuke me miro alzando las cejas.

¿Estás ocupada?- me miro de mala manera.

No- solté en un susurro.

Déjame pasar- ordeno, serio y frio.

Am, no porque estoy...- ni siquiera termine mi frase, para cuando el muy idiota empujo ligeramente mi puerta y ya estaba en la sala de mi departamento. Mirándome divertido, lo mire a los ojos ceñuda por entrar así e invadir mi espacio personal, mi hogar; pero al instante sentí su mirada vagar por mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Estaba muy nerviosa, así que lo invite a sentarse con un gesto de cabeza a manera de que dejará de mirarme así.

Espera un minuto iré a ponerme algo más de ropa- me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de lado tan sexymente.

Para que, si ya te vi sin nada, Saku- ironizo mi nombre, perfecto solo esto me faltaba, que me pusiera más nerviosa; necesitaba tomar un poco de distancia para pensar un poco y calmarme o si no saltaría encima de él y lo besaría como lo hice hace una semana.

¿Quieres algo de tomar?- dije en susurro aun y con la cabeza mirando a cualquier lado que no fuera él.

Sí a ti por favor- me quede con la boca abierta, él y su voz insinuante, no podía con ello muy cuerdamente que digamos, mis hormonas me jugaban en contra, y es que después de ese día no pude por más que quise dejar de pensar en la excelente noche que pasamos juntos, en cómo me dejo totalmente satisfecha, pero después solo quería más de él y eso ya me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Disculpa?- dije entre sorprendida e indignada, pero la verdad era solo actuación, su anterior comentario solo logro despertar ese cosquilleo que llevaba negándome toda la semana.

Solo logre ver como se abalanzo sobre mí, me atrapo entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana, mi respiración se volvió irregular al momento y el cosquilleo en mi vientre se intensificaba al instante, no me podía mover aún por la sorpresa; y para empeorar mí situación, metió sus manos por debajo de la playera tocando mis senos desnudos.

Un gemido Salió de mi boca y se quedo atrapado en sus labios hambrientos, me tomo de las piernas, me levanto y yo automáticamente las enrede en sus caderas, me sentía algo desesperada, había estado pensando en él toda la maldita semana, en cómo me hizo suya en una noche y se robo algo de mí, porque la verdad no había otra explicación para definir la maldita necesidad de verlo de nuevo.

Sus manos iban y venían por mis piernas, acariciando todo y volviéndome loca, me sentí en el cielo, solo con sus caricias; mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos y lo acariciaba mientras tiraba de él en un vano intento de callar todos los gemidos que Sasuke me producía.

Su boca varonil y salvaje, dejo mil besos húmedos en mi cuello, bajo lentamente hasta el inicio de mis hombros y volvió a subir dejando más besos, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mis piernas. Paro de momento y empezó a bajarme.

Me dejo en el suelo un momento y lo mire algo confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su mirada algo seria, pero tenía algo de humor en ella.

-Eh estado pensando en ti, toda la puta semana- me dijo sin titubear y sin ningún tipo de duda en su mirada, que seguía fija en mí.

Me beso de nuevo feroz y salvaje como solo él podía y yo entre suspiros y gemidos, por sus traviesas manos solo atine a decir.

-No más de lo… ahh .. te estado… pensando yo- mis ojos deberían de estar oscurecidos por el deseo que tenía de sentirlo dentro de mí.

Se detuvo de nuevo, este hombre me volvía loca.

-Te quiero para mí, entendiste, quiero que seas solo mía, Mía Sa-Ku-Ra- su voz sonaba ronca y llena de deseo, jamás me han gustado los hombres posesivos, pero este hombre me estaba volviendo loca de verdad y yo también lo quería solo para mí.

-Yo también, te quiero solo para mí Sasuke-

Me cargo y me dejo en el sillón que anteriormente estaba sentada, Sasuke estaba de pie frente a mí y se quito su camisa, esta vez era de botones, traía una playera blanca debajo que también dejo en suelo y siguió con el botón de su pantalón, su zipper y se quedo sin nada, más que sus bóxers.

Lo mire con un gran sonrojo en la cara, ver su hermoso y bien trabajado abdomen a plena luz, sin poder olvidar cada detalle, solo hacía que lo deseara más.

Me puse de pie, cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas y me levantaron, sus manos fueron directo al borde inferior de su playera, la fueron levantando poco a poco hasta pasarla por mi cabeza y quitármela. Me quede solo en bragas, me miro lujurioso directo a los pechos.

Sus largos dedos acariciaron el borde de mi pezón, y mis estos se pusieron erectos al instante. No pude evitar soltar otro gemido cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su toque y de sus caricias, el seguía acariciando mis senos.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato al sentir su lengua en mí pezón derecho. Lo mire y me sonrió arrogante.

-Este es más grande que este- dijo mientras apretaba mi pezón izquierdo. Sonrió aún más al ver mi cara, totalmente roja.

Lo bese para quitar esa maldita sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy que me estaba causando un orgasmo con solo presentarse. Pase mis manos por su nuca y lo acerque más a mí, si es que era posible, mis senos chocaron con su pecho y Sasuke gruño de excitación; podía ver claramente que sus ojos brillaban.

Tomo los costados de mis bragas y las bajo, después repitió la acción con sus bóxers, para quedar, gemí fuertemente al sentir su pene chocar con mi vientre, me tomo de las pompas y me estrecho contra su gran miembro.

Arañe su espalda sacando así un gruñido de él, dejo mi boca, bajo lentamente por mi cuello, tomo su miembro y lo metió de lleno y con toda la lujuria posible en mí.

Sasuke!- grite a todo pulmón, por su deliciosa intromisión, me cargo, sin salir de mí y se sentó en el sillón conmigo sobre él, sentí como su pene salió de mí, para entrar de nuevo y con más fuerza y más adentro de mí.

Mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda y mis gemidos se quedaban en su oído, cosa que al parecer lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba porque cada nueva embestida estaba más cargada de pasión que la anterior.

Mis senos rebotaban, ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke que de vez en cuando se cerraba por todo el placer que estábamos sintiendo al estar así. Lo bese otra vez y pude sentir que sus manos subían de mis caderas y mi cintura a mis hombros y ejerció cierta presión, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran más profundas.

Mis gemidos se quedaban atrapados en su boca y mis uñas no paraban de clavarse en su espalda, empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba más y como mis paredes empezaban a apresar más el miembro de Sasuke, vientre era un mar de deseo y pasión.

Ahhh Sasuke, …. Má.. más.. rápido- no paraba de suplicar, no podía más quería todo de él.

Como ordenes preciosa- me miro arrogante, al parecer le gustaba que suplicara.

Las manos de Sasuke volvieron a mis caderas apretándolas más y más, mientras yo me apoyaba en su hombro mientras besaba su cuello. Al fin sentí que alcanzaba el cielo y el pene de Sasuke toco lo más profundo de mi vagina, viniéndose al instante.

SASUKE AHHH!- mi grito debió oírse por todo el departamento, mis uñas seguían clavadas en los hombros de Sasuke, mi espalda estaba totalmente arqueada de placer, mi interior estaba lleno del caliente y perfecto semen de Sasuke.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortado en mis senos y enseguida me desplome sobre él, de inmediato dejo de tener sus manos en mis caderas para pasarlas por mi espalda y abrazarme, mientras su rostro seguía escondido entre mis pechos.

-Es el mejor … orgasmo de mi vida- me dijo algo entrecortado aún.

No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz, lo abrace por el cuello y nos quedamos así un rato. Nos separamos y nos volvimos a besar, nos acostamos en el sillón y el quedo sobre mí y entre mis piernas.

Eres tan suave- me susurro besando mis hombros y acariciando mis piernas, de pronto sentí de nuevo su miembro en mi interior y abrí los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido.

-Estas tan apretada- dijo envistiéndome y yo solté un nuevo gemido – que me vuelves loco- otra envestida, para ser lentas, me estaban volviendo loca de nuevo y muy pronto.

Aaahh…. Sasuke-kun- me sonrió arrogante.

-Eso gime para mí, no te reprimas- una nueva embestida me hizo gritar. El ritmo iba subiendo de nivel y ya casi podía tocar el cielo una vez más.

El timbre de mi departamento se escucho y maldije a quien me quisiera interrumpir, Sasuke frunció su ceño, pero no dejo de penetrarme, más rápido, mientras callaba mi boca a besos.

Llegamos muy pronto y él se vino de nuevo en mi interior, salió rápidamente y pude ver como su semen resbalaba por mis piernas. Eso me excito y a él igual porque su mirada era muy lujuriosa.

Me ayudo a levantarme, me puso su playera y mis braguitas, corrió a mi habitación y yo me quede ahí parada sin comprender, enseguida regreso me tendió un pants rosa y termino de vestirse, solo dejo su camisa en el suelo.

La tomo y corrió de nuevo a mi habitación, me puse los pants y me acomode el cabello que tenía todo revuelto, encendí el aire acondicionado para que se fuera un poco el olor a sexo y puse algo de aromatizante también.

En eso tocaron el timbre de nuevo y escuche la chillona voz de Ino del otro lado, le grite un voy y regrese mi vista al frente.

-Sakura, quieres ser mi novia- me quede en shock es verdad que yo no quería ninguna relación, pero este hombre me volvía loca, y si quería estar con él, sin importar nada, estaba a punto de decirle que si, cuando el maldito timbre sonó de nuevo.

Maldije a Ino con todas mis fuerzas, Sasuke caminó a la puerta me guiño un ojo, abrió la puerta y salió ante la atenta mirada de Ino y se fue.

Ino y Hinata entraron y me miraron interrogantes, enseguida Ino se recupero de la sorpresa y empezó a parlotear sobre quién era y no sé qué cosas más, todas tomamos asiento y me dedique a medio escuchar a Ino, ya que m i mente no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke.

Era lunes por el medio día, estaba en mi salón de clases, ya dispuesta a terminar y salir de ahí, seguía sin ver a Sasuke y esto me estaba volviendo loca, junto con la bola de tonterías de Ino.

Por fin Kakashi nos dejo salir, camine al estacionamiento junto a la mayoría de mis compañeros de clases, al estar a unos 4metros de mi amada moto pude ver a Sasuke ahí parado recargado en ella.

Me miro y casi todas las chicas de mi clase lo miraban embobadas. Me lleno de rabia que lo vieran así.

-Saku pero si es el papito que estaba en tu departamento la potra vez- Chillo Ino a mi lado emocionada. No le conteste. Sasuke camino hacia mí a paso lento y despreocupado, sin expresión alguna. Se detuvo frente a mí y sentí que

Ino y Hinata daban un paso hacia atrás. Todos nos miraban.

-Me debes una respuesta Sa- Ku-Ra- lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan. Ahí reaccione me puse de puntitas alce mis brazos y rodé su cuello, lo mire a los ojos y dije alto y claro.

-Si quiero ser tu novia Sasuke- todos me miraron, para nadie era un secreto que yo odiaba las relaciones amorosas, de seguro todos estaban sorprendidos. Sasuke bajo su rostro al mío y me beso lentamente, se separo de mí, me tomo por la cintura y me dio vueltas en el aire mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

Al final creo que debo reconocer que me enamore de Sasuke Uchiha y esto me encantaba.


End file.
